


Be Together

by karasunova



Series: Harmony Drabbles & One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Light Angst, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Harry asks Hermione to give their relationship a chance.





	Be Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harmony + Co. Lyric Llama May 2019. Note: This fic was inspired by the lyrics “Ain't no risk in lettin' my love rain down on you, So we can wash away the past so that we may start anew”, from the song, Biggest Part of Me by Ambrosia. I claim no ownership of it, I only used it as inspiration.

“Hermione?” Harry’s eyes followed her form around the small back garden of Grimmauld Place. She wrung her hands in front of her in an attempt to keep them out of her hair.

“What if something happens?”

He reached out his hand and pulled her toward him, her feet bumping into his. “Like what? Falling even more in love with you?”

“Harry, it’s you and me. How could it ever work?”

He set his hands on her upper arms. “How can it not? Why are you so adamant on not trying it out?”

“But, what if we end up fighting and hating each other or something?” Her hands gripped his shirt.

“Couples fight, Hermione. I don’t think I could ever hate you. What makes you think that?” He brushed away a lock of hair from her face, leaned down and kissed the curve of her cheek. “Why don’t we just give it a shot? Let’s not think about our past relationships and who they happened to be with. It’s just you and me and how we feel about each other.”

“You and me?” She stood on her tip-toes.

His thumb traced over her lower lip. “You and me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
